PTLs 1 to 6 disclose example techniques related to a decorative sheet in which an olefin based resin is used, which is drawing attention as an alternative decorative sheet to polyvinyl chloride decorative sheets.
However, many of these decorative sheets comprise a transparent resin layer that lacks good scratch resistance, good post-processing resistance, and high transparency.